dedmons_pointefandomcom-20200214-history
Dedmon's Pointe (season 7)
On December 22, 2013, while still filming the sixth season, ABC comissioned a seventh season of Dedmon's Pointe, ''consisting of 25 episodes. This season has been billed as "The Season that Changes Everything", as Angie will face several betrayals in this season and will lose her upper hand to Pointe. Production began on January 5, 2014, and ended on January TBA, 2014. It was later announced that recurring character '''Ruby Kane '''would be promoted to regular status, previously being a series regular in season five but requesting demotion upon filming a movie going into season six. Also new characters that are series regulars include '''Michael Love, '''a detective investigating Margaret's death in the season finale, and '''Jay Hughes '''a former flame of Angie's. Cast *This season consisted of 25 episodes. *'Angie Dedmon, Karie Morgan, CJ Parks, Cecilia Jones, Carol McBride, Mercedes Rossi, Michael Love, Joanna Morris, Alejandro Martinez, Ruby Kane, Jay Hughes, Thomas Lincoln, and 'Anthony McGowall '''were present for all episodes so far. Starring *Angela "Angie" Dedmon *Karen "Karie" Morgan *CJ Parks *Cecilia Jones *Dr. Carol McBride *Mercedes Rossi *Michael Love *Joanna Morris *Alejandro Martinez *Ruby Kane *Jay Hughes *Thomas Lincoln *Anthony McGowall Also Starring *Andrew Morgan (1 episode) *Drew Lewis *Nikolas Mandel *Raquel Monroe (1 episode) *Emily Phillips *Sam Hudson (1 episode) *Timothy Daniels *Miguel Sanchez (1 episode) *Raiyanna Parks *Dr. Jeanne Klein *Aimee Matthews (1 episode) Co-Starring *Karen Ponzio *Roselyn Suarez *Andrea Williams *Chad Kane *Cole Sanchez (1 episode) *Lucas Matthews (1 episode) *Cate Kane *Meghan Love *Samantha Ponzio *Matthew Jones 'Episode 7x01: Unknown Love *In the beginning of the episode, Angie is shown standing on the pier crying, and turns around and says, "Please..... please... don't shoot me,". She is later shot and falls into the harbor. The season then flashes back four months to the aftermath of Angie's wedding. *The seventh-season begins with Karie and Miguel continuing their quest to turn Andrew and Sam against the A-Team, to no avail. Andrew proclaims his love for Angie, and Karie pulls out the picture of Angie kissing CJ, with the date "December 10th". This angers Andrew, and he agrees to take Angie down. Sam continues to refuse to turn on them, and subsequently leaves. Karie urges Andrew to go after Sam, but he refuses, saying Sam has no part in this. *Angie and Joanna try to pick-up the pieces from their losses, but cannot manage. Both of them losing both of their parents in different ways is too much to manage. Angie later turns cold, and begins to push away anyone who she cares about. *Carol and Cecilia go to lunch. Carol asks how Cecilia is doing, and she says fine, just worried for Cole. Cecilia begins to question whether or not Sam is still alive, and if he just ran out a different way and ran, but Carol isn't assured. Carol mentions that she plans on flying to Paris soon, but Cecilia advises her to wait until she's absolutely sure what she wants. *Alejandro is awoken by a cop at his door. His name is Detective Michael Love, and he is investigating Margaret's murder. Michael questions him, asking if he had a motive to kill her and he denies that he did. Michael says they'll keep in touch, and that he won't stop until he has found Margaret's killer. *Mercedes runs into Sam, relieved. She tells him that everyone thinks that he has dead, and Sam says that Karie will be after him, and it needs to stay that way. Mercedes says, "Remember what you said to me? No more secrets. Sam, you were just shot two weeks ago, you aren't fit to be on the run. You're coming home to Cecilia and Cole, and you're gonna do it now. You said no more secrets, and this is a major secret." *CJ goes over to see Angie, Aimee, and Lucas, but Joanna warns him that Angie is completely broken, and she may never be the same again. CJ apologizes for her loss, and walks in. Angie looks pleased to see him, and so does Aimee and Lucas. CJ reveals that Timothy was the one forging letters to Farrah, saying that Josh and JJ are alive. *Visibly shaken by what has happened, Ruby and Anthony turn to each other for comfort. Anthony confirms that Farrah has undergone her first chemotherapy treatment, and will need to have several more. Ruby says that she is a strong person, and will get through it. Anthony asks Ruby to invest in trying to find Josh and JJ, and she agrees. *Thomas faces another skeleton in his closet - his mistress, Raquel. She mentions their two sons, but Thomas denounces that they're his sons, and wants a DNA test. Raquel agrees, and the two proceed to the hospital, with the results yet unknown. *Sam drives Mercedes out of town, and she asks him where he is taking her. He says they're going away for awihle, but Mercedes begs him to go him to Cecilia and Cole, but he denies this, saying that he can't put them in danger ever again, as he loves them both too much. *Cecilia and Cole visit Angie, and Angie says that their only focus should be on destroying Pointe, angering Cecilia. She says, "You've cost me the father of my child and now my fiancee, what else do I have to lose? I'm doing fighting in this WAR! Everyone we love is dying and all you care about is defending yourself instead of your kids! I'm done trying to help you, because it clearly isn't worth it anymore!" She then storms out of the house. *In the final scene of the episode shows Karie flirting with the newest Pointe member, Jay Hughes, who has a longlasting history with Angie, and is seeking revenge against her as well. Karie threatens to kill them all, and anyone who betrays them. *'Guest Stars: '''Miguel Sanchez, Andrew Morgan, Sam Hudson, Aimee Matthews, Lucas Matthews, Cole Sanchez, & Raquel Monroe 'Episode 7x02: TBA''' *With Angie losing another ally, she must regroup and focus on protecting her family. At the start of the episode, Joanna urges Angie to apologize to Cecilia, but she refuses, saying that she meant what she said, and they need to focus on the task. Joanna said that Angie has just faced two major losses and that she needs to mourn them and relax. Angie says that being vulernable is what lost her Mitch and Andrew to begin with. *Andrea and Jeanne both return for Mitch's memorial service. They help Angie mourn his death, but she is still visibly shaken, and emotionless. Joanna is devestated, losing both of her parents. CJ is there, and hugs Angie and takes Aimee and Lucas' attention off of losing their grandpa. Following the burial, Angie sees Cecilia, who offers her condolences. Angie asks her if she's returning, and Jeanne sternly says no, saying she's never taking part of that war again. *Michael goes to see Alejandro again, but this time, Carol opens the door. She asks who he is, and he explains what he is there for and if he has any information about Margaret's murder. Carol denies knowing anything, and lets him inside. He explains he is initially from Beverly Hills, but they put him on assignment here, and must find out answers. She agrees to let him know if he she finds anything out, and he leaves. She later goes into Alejandro's room and confronts him about this. He admits to killing Margaret, but asks her not to turn him in. She denies the request, and threatens to go to the police now unless he gets out of her house. He subsequently moves out, and Jeanne asks to move in, and she shockingly agrees. Jeanne confirms that she broke things off with her fiancee, saying that he cheated on her. She now confirms his identity, Nikolas Mandel. *Jay begins to pose a vital threat to Miguel's position at Pointe, so Miguel attempts to team up with Timothy to overpower Jay, but Timothy refuses, saying once he breaks free he isn't involving himself with Pointe any longer. He admits to forging the letters, but refuses to betray his friends anymore due to them holding Matt captive. Jay admits to Karie that Angie was a great girlfriend, and he confirms that they dated all throughout college. Karie asks for any skeletons in Angie's closet, and Jay reveals that Angie has a few that nobody knows about except for him, and she paid him off to move to Australia. *CJ continues to be supportive of Angie, who is beginning to realize what she has done regarding Cecilia. After he leaves her house, he runs into an old friend who has always been in love with him, Emily Phillips, who could prove to be major trouble for Angie. She continues to flirt with him, but he gently lets her down, saying he is already with someone. *Anthony prepares to visit Karen in England, without Brody.